This invention relates to beverage dispensers and related beverage dispensing delivery devices, specifically to such dispensers and devices with intent to keep the beverage cooled.
It has long been recognized and known to be desirable to keep a beverage contained in a pitcher, or beverage dispenser with intent of delivering cool beverages, it""s content the beverage, to be poured and delivered cooled without diluting such beverage by the addition of ice. Although the addition of ice to a beverage such as ice water may be both satisfactory as well as desirable, the addition of ice to a beverage such as beer would usually be considered highly undesirable.
The 1869 patent to Piesch, U.S. Pat. No. 93,001 entitled xe2x80x9cPitcherxe2x80x9d is seen to represent an effort to keep the contents of a pitcher cool by providing an ice chamber J in which chunks of ice may be maintained. Although this arrangement is generally functional, it involves a considerable part of the interior of the pitcher being utilized for containing the ice, with the result that the volume available in the pitcher for the beverage is relatively small.
The Mock U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,186 entitled xe2x80x9cServing Element for Electric Refrigeratorsxe2x80x9d was an improvement over Piesch in that it involved the use of a serving element having double walls, with the space between the walls being partially but not completely filled with water. This patentee envisions his serving element placed upside down in an electric refrigerator, for example, such that ice forms in the space between the walls. As a consequence of this arrangement, when the walls commences to melt and to chill the beverage. This arrangement is only good for one serving of beverage, with the serving container having to be cycled through another cooling process in a refrigerator before it would be suitable for chilling another container of beverage.
The keg or barrel has inner and outer walls held in spaced relation by tubes which serve both as a refrigerating as well as a spacing means. Carbon dioxide is utilized as a gaseous refrigerant. It is obvious that the Kellogg teaching would not be pertinent to the cooling of a pitcher, or any table top easily portable beverage dispenser such as a pitcher or portable beverage dispenser utilized for containing beer or other desired beverages, but rather would be limited to a comparatively large scale cooling arrangement.
Other patentees such as the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,165, the Paquin U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,820 and the Crowell U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,644 have taught the use of placing cooling means in a receptacle, but in none of these instances was the arrangement such that a pitcher or any likewise dispenser for the intent to deliver beer, for example, able to consistently deliver and maintain at a desirably low temperature it""s intended delivery beverage.
It was in an effort to overcome the limitations of these and other such devices that the present invention was designed.
One object of the present invention is to eliminate typical pitcher spillage a mess typically associated with pouring beverages from said pitchers.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a more sanitary means by which to deliver desirable beverages by virtue of the devices detachable two-in-one combination lid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage cooling device that can in many instances be utilized as an advertising display medium by display art inserted or etched into the inner or outer transparent cylinders or elsewhere as desired.
Additionally another object of the present invention is to efficiently remove heat from a beverage contained within the device when the beverage is in thermal communication with the device.
Moreover it is the primary object of the present invention to deliver in an efficient sanitary fashion desired beverages consistently cooled without the watering down effect created by ice melting directly into the beverage. Regarding many beverages, such a dilution created by melting ice into the beverage is commonly regarded as a highly negative effect.
It is a final object of the present invention to provide a beverage cooling device that is of relative simple construction, aesthetically appealing and very functional in its intent. These and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from a study of the enclosed drawings.
The device of the present invention overcomes the above mentioned shortcomings. The device overcomes such shortcomings by introducing itself as a self-contained beverage cooling device not limited to the before mentioned limitations due to relying on other devices other than itself for the delivery of its intended beverage. The device is not an out of place appearing add-on to the standard existing pitchers, or related devices, the present invention in many instances replaces those pitchers and other related devices for it""s intended use.
The present invention is a portable tabletop beverage dispenser that is portable like said standard pitchers but with cooling and easy pouring capabilities beyond said pitchers and devices. The present invention primarily consists of the following. A lightly weighted base, which is stabilized as to not tilt or tip over during dispensing cooled beverage, additionally the base houses a no-drip easy to use tap/faucet for ease of pouring the desired cooled beverage. The tap/faucet enables the user of said device to pour any desired amount of cooled beverage without the typical spillage mess often associated with pouring beverages from standard pitchers, additionally said device eliminates lifting of a pitcher to pour, required of pitchers and most other portable devices for the same. The present invention has an inner chamber, an inner transparent removable cylinder which may be filled with ice to cool the beverage contained in the outer chamber, or filled with water and refrigerated for insertion into the device for cooling the intended to be delivered beverage contents contained within the outer transparent cylinder. Additionally the device has an outer beverage containment chamber devised by means of a larger than the inner transparent removable cylinder, the larger outer transparent cylinder is the chamber which holds the desired beverage that is intended to be poured and delivered.
Additionally the device has advantages to standard pitchers and other related portable beverage dispensing devices in that it also has a lidded top, a detachable two-in-one combination lid which disallows foreign undesirable objects to enter either the ice cooling chamber or the beverage to be delivered containment area.
The present inventions intent is to be filled within its outer transparent beverage containment chamber with desirable beverage, and additionally filled within its separate inner transparent ice containment chamber ice, allowing for the cooling of said beverage contained within the invention, without dilution caused by melting ice to the desired contained beverage that will be poured and delivered as desired. The beverage to be poured and delivered by virtue of the devices easy to manipulate tap/faucet, the device is stabilized for ease of pouring by virtue of the inventions lightly weighted stable base.
The device is relatively simple, straightforward, and inexpensive to construct and use. The object of the present invention is to provide a tabletop easily portable beverage cooling device that is aesthetically appealing, has both novelty and function.